Esperanza
by Samanta Black
Summary: Están en guerra y esta aterrada, pero es Navidad y Pansy no puede dejar de sentir un halo de esperanza. Este fic participa del reto temático de Noviembre "Momentos perdidos..." del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

_Este fic participa del reto temático de Noviembre "Momentos perdidos..." del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

**I.**

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_  
_(Cariño mío, este ha sido un largo, frío y solitario invierno)_

El fuego de la chimenea se consumía poco a poco, y podía sentir como su alma se consumía al mismo tiempo. Se encontraba completamente sola, y sinceramente así lo prefería. Seguramente todos sus compañeros se encontraban durmiendo, o al menos lo intentaban, pero ella se había resignado hacía mucho tiempo a no poder hacerlo.

No le importo esconder sus lágrimas durante esa noche; ya en la mañana se cubriría sus habituales ojeras con maquillaje y volvería a colocarse su típica mascara de frialdad, pero esa noche se permitió ser ella misma durante unos minutos. Se permitió llorar, sufrir y darse un tiempo para recuperarse. Pero solo por esa noche, ya que, después de todo, era Nochebuena.

El reloj sobre la chimenea marcó las doce, y como cada año, Pansy miro en dirección al árbol que adornaba la Sala Común de las serpientes, a espera de que los regalos aparecieran mágicamente. Siempre lo había hecho, desde su primera Navidad en el castillo. Siempre se había quedado allí, calentándose con el delicioso fuego de la chimenea, charlando y riendo con Draco, Theo y Blaise, haciendo la cuenta regresiva para la Navidad.  
Pero ese año no había árbol, ni regalos, ni cálido fuego. Ese año no había tazas de chocolate, risas y felicitaciones. Ese año no había abrazos de Blaise, besos de Draco, ni sonrisas de Theo.

Se encogió un poco más en el sillón verde botella, tratando de contener las lágrimas sin poder evitar desear que esa guerra acabara de una vez. Cuando al fin se había derrumbado, unos fuertes brazos la rodearon, haciéndola sobresaltar un poco, pero reconfortándola al mismo tiempo. Levanto su mirada enrojecida por el llanto, y clavo sus ojos marrones en los oscuros de su amigo, que la miraban angustiados. Blaise, sentado junto a ella, no había dejado de abrazarla en ningún momento, y pudo notar unos metros más allá, al pie de las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de los chicos, los ojos preocupados de Draco, y la sonrisa reconfortante de Theodore.

Los chicos no tardaron en sentarse frente a ellos, como tantos días, tantos años, lo habían hecho, y por un segundo, tan solo un segundo, Pansy sintió como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo.

Ese año no hubo risas, no hubo chocolate, no hubo regalos. Ese año no hubo árbol, ni siquiera un "Feliz Navidad". Pero ese año hubo algo mucho más importante para Pansy Parkinson que todo lo demás: ese año, ese día, esa Navidad, hubo esperanzas. Esperanzas de que todo podría volver a ser como antes.

* * *

**II.**

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,_  
_and I say it's all right_  
_(Aquí viene el sol, aquí viene el sol_  
_Y yo digo: todo está bien)_

Se había acabado. Harry Potter había vencido. Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos habían caído. Sabía que pronto debería enfrentarse a los juicios y muy posiblemente a Azkaban, pero ahora nada de eso le importaba. Corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, maldiciendo por lo bajo a los estúpidos de sus amigos. Porque si, eran unos estúpidos ¿Como rayos se les ocurría salir de la seguridad de Cabeza de Puerco para volver a Hogwarts en el medio de la batalla?

Llego a la Sala Común de Slytherin, lugar en donde el desesperado mensaje de Draco, que no había hecho más que dejarla bastante inquieta y aterrada, la había citado, apenas pudiendo respirar. Pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para siguiera detenerse. ¿Y si les había pasado algo?

— ¿Se puede saber por qué fueron tan estúpidos como para volver aquí? —Fue lo primero que les gritó al verlos sucios, lastimados, pero sonrientes, parados en el medio de la Sala Común, como si no acabaran de enfrentarse a la misma muerte.

Pero al verlos allí, enteros y a salvo, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. Estaban bien. Los cuatro estaban bien. Y ahora que la guerra había terminado, que la tormenta había acabado, no había más que esperar a la salida del sol.

Por eso, cuando sintió los brazos de sus amigos rodearla, la esperanza de que todo iría mejor regreso a ella con mucha más intensidad que aquel día de Navidad.

Porque la esperanza, por pequeña que fuera, era lo último que Pansy Parkinson estaba dispuesta a perder.

* * *

**Bien, aquí les traigo un "momento perdido" del séptimo año de Pansy Parkinson, un personaje al que le he agarrado gusto los últimos meses, por lo que no pude evitar escribir sobre ella, y esas tres sexys serpientes que amo con toda mi alma.**

**En la primer viñeta, una Navidad en medio de la guerra, en donde ella se da cuenta como ha cambiado todo, pero aun asi tiene esperanzas de que todo pueda mejorar. En la segunda, el final de la guerra y el alivio de que "el sol no tardara en salir". Amabas viñetas acompañadas al ritmo de mis adorados Beatles, con "Here Comes the Sun".**

**¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Que les pareció?**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Sam :)**


End file.
